


Kissing Charles

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan tries to control his animal nature. But does he have to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Charles

**Author's Note:**

> I love sexy or sweet Charles and Logan. I hope you enjoy my attempt. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sadly these characters are not mine. Sigh.

Logan sat battling with his animal nature. He knew he had to keep a tight leash on it or it would go out of control and most likely change this sweet moment into something darker.

The boy, man really, kissed Logan gently on the lips. Their bodies twisted somewhat uncomfortably on the couch, their lower bodies still turned toward the television.  
In an instant the room spun as Charles turned and climbed into the older man's lap. 

A growl rumbled deep in Logan's chest causing Charles to moan softly. Their kisses became more intense and the blue eyes of the younger man glazed over as he thrust his hips forward. 

"Stop".

Charles froze.

Logan gritted his teeth with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry. I thought..." Charles trailed off red faced and started to retreat to his previous seat but was prevented by Logan's  
hand on his lower back.

Logan lifted Charles' face until their eyes were level. The other man gasped upon seeing that the once brown eyes had turned golden.

"You smell so good Chuck. It's so hard to control…"

A strong hand in his hair pulled Charles so that his neck was more exposed. Logan searched for the sweet scent as he nuzzled the man straddling him. Charles took a chance and reached out with his mind to read Logan's thoughts.

He shivered. 

"I'm not sure that I can hold back anymore. If you don't want this, tell me now."

Charles answered by reaching between Logan's legs and giving him a rough squeeze. 

That did it. Logan grabbed the younger man and almost threw him to the ground. Pinned and panting, every inch of Charles was stripped, kissed and licked until he whimpered for more.

And more is what he got. Logan as gentle as he was capable in his current mindset, buried himself in Charles' tightness. 

The two men where on fire, every nerve alive. The intensity meant it wouldn't last very long, but neither minded. The hunger was too strong. 

Later, when Logan came back to himself, he held the still naked Charles to his own sticky chest. 

"Are you alright? Did I hurt ya?"

Charles took in the pained expression of his lover before responding. 

"Can't you tell?" 

Red, red lips pressed themselves to Logan's clavicle. Then a pink tongue traced it's way up the strong neck. Then a sharp nip above the pulse point. 

And Logan laughed.


End file.
